Real Friends
by Shori-chan
Summary: Sakura and Ichigo have been through everything... How are they not insane yet? See what makes them real friends and not just another fake one. might turn into a multi chapter depending on feed back. R&R!


I don't even know where this came from... oh well...

Disclaimer: Yes because I own Naruto and Bleach I just though it'd be fun to write on fanfiction. No you bubble blowing weenies I don't own them!

R&R

~Shori-chan

* * *

><p><strong>FAKE FRIENDS - Never ask for food...<strong>

Sakura sat down and smiled it was lunchtime! She squealed as she shoved a piece of pizza in her mouth; washed down with chocolate milk. The apple was gone in seconds. She turned to her best friend Ichigo, "What?"

"You're a pig."

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Sakura grinned; she looked over at Ichigo's lunch tray. "What happened to your food?"

"You happened." He huffed. Her grinned widened. "It tasted good too." Ichigo tried to grab her she moved to the side laughing.

**REAL FRIENDS - Are the reason you have NO food**

**FAKE FRIENDS: Call your parents Mr. / Mrs.**

Ichigo and Sakura walked into Ichigo's house reading textbooks.

"Will you shut up?" Sakura looked up and glared.

"No." "I can't concentrate with your muttering."

"I can't concentrate with that sun in the room," She shielded her eyes mockingly, "but you don't hear me complaining."

"Like you should talk!" Isshin peeked into the front hall and sighed.

"Now children no fighting."

"Sorry dad." Ichigo and Sakura muttered glaring at each other.

"That's better. Now who wants snacks?" "I do!" Sakura yelled. Isshin led the way into the kitchen with two of his children following.

"Let's see… Animal crackers, flavor blasted goldfish, fruit snacks…"

"Dad!" Sakura complained. "Here we are! Colored goldfish!"

"Yay!" Ichigo reached over to take a handful of the all mighty goldfish. Sakura smacked his hand and hissed at him.

"Mature Haruno."

"Mine."

**REAL FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD/MOM**

**FAKE FRIENDS - Never seen you cry**

It was June 17th again, the anniversary of the death of Ichigo's mother. Like every other year only this time it was raining. Yuzu and Karin already went back with their father leaving Ichigo alone at the grave. He sunk to his knees he stayed there unmoving. He forced himself to stay strong in front of his sisters he couldn't break now. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him he hiccupped. Ichigo looked up to see Sakura with unshed tears in her eyes, and finally after so many years… he cried. She smiled softly at him and hugged him tighter. His arms wrapped around his waist and he sobbed harder. She guided his head to her chest and whispered softly. They didn't move until his rain stopped.

**REAL FRIENDS - Cry with you**

**FAKE FRIENDS: Borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back**

"Are you ever gonna give that back?"

"Give what back?"

"My sweatshirt?" Sakura looked down at herself only seeing the Karakura high sweatshirt she got in high school.

"This is yours?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah it is. It says 'Kurosaki' on the back." She turned and looked at her back.

"Oh… well you have your new Kohona U sweatshirt so you'll be fine." She paused. "I don't remember taking it from you."

"You stole it for a game you had…"

~FLASHBACK~

_Ichigo looked at his watch. _

_"Isn't your soccer game in 30 minutes?"_

"_Yeah but it's so cold out there!"_

"_Really? I haven't been out there yet."_

"_Yes Mr. Hermit it is."_

"_Do you have a Sweater or something?"_

"_No!" Sakura whined. "Can I borrow one of yours?" Ichigo didn't even blink._

"_No." Sakura glared at him and ran over to his dresser. _ "_Shirts… no… Socks… no… underwear…" She turned around with a pair of boxers covered in ducks, "Really?" All Ichigo could do was shrug. She threw them at him and turned back to his dresser. "Here we go! It looks warm. Thanks hun!" She ran down the stairs and out the door._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"Well it's mine now."

"I figured."  
><strong>REAL FRIENDS: keep your stuff so long they forget it's yours<strong>

**FAKE FRIENDS - Know a few things about you...**

Sakura sat at her desk with a pen in hand. She sighed and started tapping her pen on the desk. Ichigo looked up from her bed where he was reading a text for his psychology class. "What's wrong?" Sakura's head slammed on the desk. A muffled 'I don't know where to start' was heard. "Where to start what?" She lifted her head.

"'The dark secrets of Kurosaki Ichigo.'" He stared at her.

"You don't know any of them."

"Oh I do. Enough to write a book."

"Che."

"I know that in kindergarten you only wore one pair of superman socks and when ever people asked what that smell was you said the kid next to you farted. In forth grade you refused to cut you toenails just to spite your dad. In sixth grade you got that scar on your forehead from falling down the stairs when you said that Karin did it 'cuz I pissed her off'. In eighth grade you gave yourself a black eye from accidently punching yourself in the face in front of the girl you liked, you were luck she didn't tell anyone… let's see… oh and-"

"Okay I get it you can stop now."

"Those were my favorites I know many more."  
><strong>REAL FRIENDS – Know <em>everything<em>**

**FAKE FRIENDS - Would knock on your front door...**

It was three months since Sakura went to study abroad in America. Truth be told it was quiet in Ichigo's life. He didn't _miss_ her. No of course not.

"Oh who am I kidding?" Ichigo groaned. It felt so wrong without her popping out of nowhere to bug him or simply to just hang out. He flinched when he heard a loud bang from the downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up the walkway she knew since she was a kid. She left all of her 'shit', as she so nicely named it, in her car. She got up to the front door and tried the handle.<p>

'_That's weird… they never lock the doors…"_

She dug through her purse searching for her keys. She found them pushing them into the lock she burst through the door.

"Honey! I'm home!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran down the stairs to investigate the loud bang. She got to the bottom of the stairs just as Sakura yelled. "Honey! I'm home!" Ichigo stared at her.<p>

"Oh it's just you." He turned to go back upstairs. "How'd you get in?" Sakura glared at him.

"Yeah it's just me your best friend who was gone for like ever! And I have a key."

"When did you get a key?" "I stole yours and made a copy, it was getting picking the lock."

"I always knew you were evil."

"That's what they tell me."

"Who is 'they'?"

"The voices." Ichigo just stared at her.

"And to think I missed you." He muttered.

"You're just jealous that the voice talk to me! You missed me? Aw! That's so sweet! Shut up he did miss me!" She ran up after him.

**REAL FRIENDS – Think they own the place**

**FAKE FRIENDS - Will help you up when you fall over...**

Ichigo was walking with a bag that probably weighed more that he did. He was having a really bad day and to make it worse his zipper on the bag broke and his car was on the other side of the campus. "Curse you Kohona U. for being so damn huge." He was walking in the middle of a grassy park like area that was deserted. He tripped and his things flew everywhere. "Damn it all."

"Sandwich!" All the air left his lungs as a small body landed on him.

"Get the hell of me Sak. You weigh a ton." He pushed Sakura off of his back.

"I only weigh like 115 pounds!" She glared at him and sat up.

"Help me pick up my stuff." Sakura looked a t her Hello Kitty watch that Ichigo got her for her birthday.

"I would but I'm late! Bye Ichi!" She ran off.

"Sometimes I really hate that kid."

"You know you love me!"

**REAL FRIENDS- Will make it worse**

**FAKE FRIENDS - Are around for awhile...**

Sakura laid in the grassy park looking at the clouds. She sighed.

"Are you sick?" She didn't open her eyes.

"No why would you ask that?"

"You're too calm." Sakura patted the area next to her. Ichigo sighed and sat down.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"What we'll be like when we're old."

"We'd probably set the nursing home on fire." Sakura nodded her approval.

"How do you know that we'll still be friends by that age?" She asked suddenly. Ichigo chuckled. "What? It's a fair question." She propped herself up on one elbow.

"A fair but stupid question." He was met with silence he took that as a cue to go on. "We've made it through each other's shit with coming out some what sane. If we made it 25 years I think we can make another 60 to 70 years. I know we will." Sakura nodded and laid back down.

"I sure as hell hope so. It'd be boring without you." She didn't see it but the smile was there on his face.  
><strong>REAL FRIENDS - Are for life<strong>

**FAKE FRIENDS: say "love ya" in a joking manner**

Sakura was ready for her first day as a detective of the Tokyo Metro Police Department. She was ready to walk into the building when Ichigo called out to her.

"Hey be careful okay?"

"Always."

"I don't think dad could stand losing a daughter." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. He was caught off guard by bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Ichi." Ichigo smiled and hugged her back just as hard.

"I love you ya know." Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too." They let go of each other. Sakura stepped back.

"Go catch some bad guys Shorty." Sakura laughed.

"Go help some people strawberry." She winked at him and started walking to the building.

"I better see you everyday for lunch!"

"You will!" She raised her hand and waved without looking back.

**REAL FRIENDS: say "I love you" and they mean it**


End file.
